Talk:Marauder Dvogzog
I've seen people turn this mob loose on the zone causing havoc to all the low level players. It has been fought at the Sandoria zone killing anyone that zoned out from it's AoE. Then if the players that pop the mob zone, the NM runs around the zone killing everyone in it's path until it finds its HP. That's bad but it's still hilarious to see. --Wayka 20:18, 23 December 2006 (EST) *If you're a monk, be sure to use Counterstance. The NM will still hit you for normal damage (~40ish dmg at lv90). -- ChalkOutline 11:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Solo Info *Soloed as 75NIN/THF with decent evasion and haste gear. Keep debuffs on and you will hardly be hit at all. *Incredibly easy as 75PLD/RDM. Enough time for a pedicure, simple Phalanx, Stoneskin, Enwater rotation. 15 minute fight. Super Morphius 21:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as 75 THF/NIN, capped Dagger/Evasion/Marksmanship, evasion gear, Bloody Bolts for little healing I needed. Very easy, took about 10 minutes, just Perfect Dodge through the Hundred Fists. 14 Sept 09 * Solo RDM72/BLU without any really special gear/merits/etc. I just stuck to the classic duelist strategy, my gear leaned heavily towards the melee end though I was wearing full AF for enhancing/enfeebling skill boosts. Using Martial Anelace, I was dealing 43 damage physically, 34 damage magically each attack and around 270-320 damage vorpal blades. He was hitting me, when he could, anywhere from a critical hit of 1 to 43. I kept the usual phalanx stoneskin cocoon protect 4 and etc. on. I didn't lose Stoneskin often enough to warrant removing composure. I did not have to convert though it came close and I wouldn't have been able to do it given that I had lost Stoneskin at 24 mp left. I would suggest anyone doing exactly what I did to bring a Vile Elixir in case you get into the same situation but he's not about to die. All in all it was pretty easy, if not slow. Notably, he did not use Hundred Fists until about 30% HP left, and I had no problem sticking Bind for its entire timer, plus again. However, he became resistant to my ice spells after that. I could not get Paralyze to stick to save my life. A fun duel, he never had me below 600/909 HP. Most of the time I kept Shock Spikes, he seemed prone to the stun effect. However, it's important to remove it before using Bind as the damage will remove bind. Also, I did not use any DoT until after Hundred Fists to ensure Bind would stay on. Good luck to any other 72 or lower who try! I bet with care and the right items even lower level Red Mages could handle this. Verification tag on sleep Want to verify with a Enfeeble-capped RDM 75, also test light-based sleep spells. --Leuqarte 15:42, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Defeated by a 69RDM/34WHM and a 75DRK/37WAR with the assistance of a 75WHM/37BLM Soloable by PLD75/DNC37 useing tavnazian taco, joyeuse, and defensive gear. Just use flash and Sentinel or Invincible when he uses hundred fists. (Shademu 19:12, 2 August 2008 (UTC)) 75BST/NIN + 75PLD/WAR Easy fight. BST had capped Beast Affinity which helped loads in tanking through Hundred Fists. PLD had to tank the mob temporarily while Call Beast was down. Other than that, simple fight.